


Use Me

by reevesdriver



Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dominant, F/M, Forced, Sex, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: John is just a big horny needy man who wants to cum.
Relationships: John Wick x Female Reader, John Wick x reader - Relationship, John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 71





	Use Me

John was a naturally passionate man when it came to you, he would constantly show you affection every day whether it was a small kiss or a present and you really loved that about him but you just wished that he would be a bit more dominant with you. He’s always been scared of hurting you in bed so when you’d ask him to spank you he’d lightly slap your ass and wince at the noise and red print on your plump rear. This all changed once John got back from an unnecessarily long job.

You sat on the sofa in the front room with the TV remote in your hand as you aimlessly flicked through the many channels trying to find something to occupy your time. John had messaged you a day or two ago saying the job was taking longer than normal and that he would try and get home as soon as he could but that he didn’t know when that would be.

After receiving the text you stole one of Johns shirts out of the laundry hamper pulling it over your frame sighing with content as you inhaled his strong scent, you removed your sweatpants as they had begun to get uncomfortable and you wouldn’t need them since johns shirt covered your thighs. After a few more minutes of flicking through the channels you decided to switch to reading instead and picked up one of Johns books from the coffee table deciding to see what peaked his reading interests.

You’d gotten so into reading the book that you didn’t notice the sound of Johns Mustang screeching to a halt in the drive way or the sound of him opening and shutting the door with force. It was only when you saw his shadow enter the room that you realised he was home.

“John! I didn’t know that you was coming back today.” You smile sitting up on the sofa waiting for a kiss from your large man.

Instead John stormed towards you with a dark scowl on his face and wasted no time in lifting you up over his shoulder kicking his shoes off as he carried you out of the room and up the stairs spanking your ass as you tried to kick your legs to get his attention.

John kicked the bedroom door open and threw you down onto the edge of the bed quickly motioning for you to move onto the floor. “On your knees.” He says with a click of his fingers and you obeyed quickly dropping to your knees in front of him as he unbuckled his belt and suit pants.

“Be a good girl and open that pretty little mouth for me.” He spoke with a deep voice and you held back a moan as you opened your mouth allowing John to slam his cock in hitting the back of your throat stimulating your gag reflex. Your mouth and throat closed around his cock as drool began to spill from your lips and dribble down your chin and all John could do was moan at the sight of you drooling on your knees.

“You like it when I fuck your face don’t you little one?” John says as he continues to thrust in and out of your mouth using your drool as lube to soak his cock. You try to nod in agreement but with his hands firmly pressing into the back of your head it’s hard to move.

John pushes his cock deep into your mouth until his tip hits the back of your throat making you gag as he holds your head in place. You can feel tears forming in your eyes as he somehow presses further into your clenched mouth making you dig your fingers into his thighs until he finally releases your head and pulls himself out of you.

“Get up” He speaks with a dark voice giving you no time to recover from the relentless threat fucking and grabs you roughly under your arm pulling you up onto shaking legs before he turns round and pushes you over the edge of the bed kicking your legs apart as he lines his cock up to your sopping pussy.

John shoves his cock inside of you raw and groans as your wet heat encases his shaft. His fingers dig into your waist rough enough to leave small crescent shaped bruises on your skin as he hammers into you his hips slapping against our rear with each thrust of his cock.

You’re crying and screaming from pleasure as John wraps a hand around your neck and another around your arms pulling them behind your back as he squeezes your throat whilst he fucks you quickly. Grunting in your ear you can hear Johns breaths becoming strained as his thrusts begin to fall out of rhythm.

“I’m gonna fucking cum inside of you ok?” It was a question but it sounded more like a demand when it fell from his lips.

“Y-Yes.” You wheeze as his grasp on your throat tightens. You knew full well that you would be sore and bruised for at least a week but the pleasure that you were experiencing would be worth it.

John raises a leg and places it on the bed next to you so he can get deeper inside of your cunt whilst still holding you in place, his breathing is loud and heavy as he thrusts a few more times before exploding sending ropes of cum deep inside of you and releasing a guttural animalistic growl.

You slide off the edge of the bed and onto your knees when John releases you from his grip as you catch your breath. John begins to undress and throw his clothes into a pile near the door before he scoops you up into his arms refusing to listen to your whimpers telling him to put you down.

Gently he pulls the covers back quickly and slides you into the bed before joining you pulling you against his chest as he wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head.


End file.
